Labor of Love
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: A one-shot from episode 7x04 "Painless"


Alright guys, since this season is looking to be good for JJ/Reid fans, I've decided to go on and do one-shots for the off-screens moments. It'll feature one from every episode (unless otherwise) and it'll pretty much be another series.

So, how awesome was that mini prank war between Reid and Morgan? I died watching it! I'm hoping the prank wars will continue, it'll be gold!

I don't own CM. Recommend listening: Labor of Love by Michael Giacchino. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>They were walking towards their cars, separated into couples, even if they didn't realize it. Hotch and Emily are slightly ahead of them, discussing Jack, who was experiencing some bullying problems at school, but was trying to win his tormentor over. Rossi and Morgan were behind the group, planning the next prank for Reid in whispers. And Spencer and JJ were walking in the middle, holding hands and listening to their teammates. When they reache the parking lot where their cars were, Emily speaks up. "So, I think we should have a small party this weekend at my new place."<p>

"Alright, sounds good." Morgan says, nodding.

"I agree, but I refuse to do any cooking." Rossi states firmly.

Spencer looks at JJ, who nods. "We'll be there. You want to play some basketball, Morgan?" He asks with a smirk.

Morgan glares at the genius, pointing a finger at him. "Screw you, Reid. That was not cool." Spencer laughs, already on a high from pranking him back earlier on the plane.

"By the way, what the hell was that earlier? Why did I hear you screaming on Morgan's headphone?" Emily questions. "He was attempting to prank me back." Morgan states, shaking his head.

"'attempting'? No I got you back." Spencer corrects.

"Who started it?" JJ asks.

"I did. It was too easy." Morgan answers with a laugh.

"Reid's a genius, Morgan. I'd be careful." Emily warns. Morgan scoffs, waving his hand dismissively. They get into their respective cars and head home.

CM

_"So, what did Jack tell you when you asked him about Paul?"_

Hotch sighs, leaning back against the headboard. "He denied it."

_"Did you expect anything different? He's probably not going to tell you, because he doesn't want you to worry or get involved. Jack's at that age where he wants to solve his own problems."_ Emily assures him.

Hotch nods, even though she can't see him. "I'm still going to have his teacher keep me updated, since Jack won't."

_"If it gets to be a problem, then Jack will tell you."_

Hotch smiles. He doesn't know how he made it the whole time she was gone without her advice on Jack. Some days, it feels like they're co-parenting Jack. "I ended up doing it. What we talked about on the plane." He tells her quietly.

_"And?"_

"And, I'm glad I did it. Even though Jack was a little reluctant."

_"'reluctant'? Why?"_

"He said it was because he didn't want to make me sad."

Emily chuckles softly. _"I love that kid. He's a lot like his daddy."_

Hotch smiles at the compliment. "I told him that it didn't make me sad. It made me happy."

_"Did telling him that help?"_

"Yeah, it did. I'm going to try to keep doing it more often. Thanks for suggesting it."

_"It's not a problem, Hotch."_

"You know, Emily, we're not on duty. You can call me Aaron." It goes quiet on her end, which makes him nervous. Was it too much, too soon? His fears are put to rest when her voice comes over the line.

_"Give Jack my love and I'll see you tomorrow...Aaron."_

He smiles at the sound of his name coming from her lips, and truly thanks God for Emily being in his life." "See you tomorrow, Emily."

CM

JJ was in her pj's (faded sweats and one of Spencer's old college t-shirts) and in bed reading when Spencer shuffles into the room, wearing a white t-shirt and boxer shorts. He was holding two small white candles and a lighter. She watches him curiously as he makes his way over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her. "What is this?" She questions when he hands her one of the candles. He smiles softly and tells her that the candle memorial had given him an idea. He clicks the lighter on and lights the candle he was holding.

"Riley Jenkins."

She stares at him for a long moment, finally realizing what he was doing. She exhales softly and tilts her candle towards him, using the flame of his candle to light hers.

"Shelby Jareau."

They're silent for a moment before she softly blows out her candle and he does the same. She cups his cheek and kissing him softly, telling him "I love you." He takes the candles and puts them away before climbing into bed with her, and turning off the light.

"By the way, do you really believe I was a mean girl in high school?" Spencer chuckles, "Oh, yeah," he hauls her on top of him, and there's just enough moonlight coming through for her to see the grin on his face. "You're my mean girl." He tells her, leaning up and kissing her with a passion. She grins against his lips.

Only Spencer Reid.


End file.
